The Aftermath
by Lexon135
Summary: After the war Optimus starts to get a little well, strange.With the arrival of two new autobots a new discovery is made and through the combined efforts of his friends Optimus gets a new surprise, a girlfriend from hell. read to chapter 5 its the good par
1. Chapter 1

After Math

Two years ago a mighty war raged between the Autobots and the Decepticons for the Object known as the All Spark. At the end of the battle a city was left in ruins and the Decepticons were defeated. That was pretty much that. Yep, its all over now. Very quiet nowadays.

Optimus was tapping his fingers on metal desk as the other Autobots ran cycles about whatever struck each's fancy. They knew not to interact with Prime as he had grown a little… well …. Different after the war.

Ratchet's sensors picked up Bumblbee's signal first and he sent a broadcast to the other Autobots in order to avoid breaking the silence. Almost Immediately Prime lept from his chair, "Ratchet do they require assistance? Are they under fire? Have we been compromised".

Being as respectful as he could Ratchet gave a verbal response. "well no Prime, they seem to be in full working order."

Optimus took his seat again slowly and his Optics narrowed slightly sending the unspoken message that he was suspicious. After the war the Autobots slowly adjusted to their new life, except Prime. Some part of him was never able to accept the war was over and it ripped a void in his Daily Life. The fact that starscream was never caught and that all the registered Decepticons in space had not been confirmed as destroyed.

Sam, the new Autobot ambassador to the U.S. was returning to Autobot headquarters. "I feel bad that we went to the Mall Bee, Shouldn't we have told Optimus? You know how he gets"

Bumblebee responded by turning on his radio, "I'll keep you my dirty little secret".

Sam sighed, he knew Bee could talk but he always played that silly radio, it was like he did it just to tease Sam. Sam sighed and relaxed back into his seat, they were pulling into headquarters now.

Upon entering the very large door Sam was greeted by the not so polite "I need a status report now!"

Bumble Bee transformed to his Robotic form and Saluted out of tradition. "We have no reports of Decepticon activity however…"

Optimus jumped all over this opportunity " A new foe has arisen, Autobots Transform"

"Wait one second" interjected Sam, " We have no reports of a foe but of two meteors giving off an Autobot Signal, It looks like we are about to be joined by two new Autobots"

Optimus considered this for a second "Hmm perhaps they are Autobots, but they may also be decepticons who intercepted the signal and have come for an invasion! Iron Hide!"

"Yes Optimus?" responded a rather large Autobot. "I want everyone fully equipped for heavy combat"

Rather than disagree Iron Hide Consented to Optimus' little war game. Optimus transformed into a truck and rallied his men as if today would be the last day they lived. Sam began to regret telling Optimus about Netflix online downloads and 300.

"I want everyone to be ready in 300 astroseconds" then Optimus paused dramatically " Then, we roll out"

Note from Author: This is supposed to be amusing, I know that I mixed in some G1 stuff with the movie but it needed to be there for my sanity. Looking back I kinda miss the days in which Energon Cubes were the source of Conflict and Optimus and Megatron were dorks. Please give me feedback as this is my first Fan Fic ever, most of the time I write short stories and they get edited by my friend for punctuation which I am sure I butchered.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Hey guys this is Lexon135, I loved the review (yes sadly it is singular) and I know I didn't get too far into the story so here I am writing it again. One of my friends in real life asked me whether this was G1 or Movie (see author note from last time…). Well the deal is its based on movie events but in order to fill in a lot of content I thought it would be appropriate to add some G1 personalities and other random aspects. Well I wont keep you waiting, Enjoy!

The Autobots awaited the impact. It had taken a little bit longer to get here but Optimus insisted that they were "properly equipped". Unfortunately that meant they had their heaviest weapons.

Finally after what seemed like an hour Sam saw a red glow appear in the sky quickly accompanied by another. It was time for the landing. Although Sam knew Optimus' fears were outlandish he couldn't help but feel some of his tension rub off onto himself.

"Impact in 30 astro seconds" declared Ratchet.

"Autobots, ready your weapons!" yelled Optimus. The Autobots noticed an almost irrational look of … well being crazed to be polite in Optimus' optics, they were glowing in almost a greenish hue.

"Impact!" yelled Ironhide as the meteor's landed knocking all the robots and sam to the ground.

Optimus was the first to his feet holding his energon blaster towards the crash site. "Identify yourself!"

The response was delayed as some kind of electronic scratching came from the crater. It reminded Sam of the signals that hacked the U.S government computers and logically it would make sense to hear them coming from an alleged transformer.

"Optimus! It's so good to hear you!" came a deep voice from the crater.

"Identify yourself!" repeated Optimus.

"Cool your circuits Optimus. It's me, Brawn!"

Optimus' Optics returned to normal and actually seemed to relax.

Yet another voice came from the crater " Optimus! It's been a while, you haven't forgotten me have you?"

Bumble Bee felt sheepish as he did not recognize the new frequencies of the voice and was hoping that one of the other Autobots could recognize it.

"Do my sensors deceive me? Wheel Jack?"

"Hey Optimus!" came the cheery voice of Wheel Jack as both he and Brawn scaled the walls of the crater coming into Sam's sight. The two looked roughly the same with brawn being slightly bigger than wheel jack. Both were grey which appeared strange to Sam, usually you could see what kind of car a transformer could turn into by its metallic exoskeleton.

Iron Hide seizing the chance to possibly quell the progressing insanity of Optimus struck gold with his logic function.

"Hey Optimus! Seeing as they have not analyzed the structure of some type of viable vehicle perhaps we could conduct a mission to register structural data of suitable vehicles under the most covert of conditions"

The change in Optimus was immediate and as apparent as daylight. He began to radiate small torrents of energon unbeknownst to himself.

Sam then commented "Couldn't you just download the structure's of car's off the internet?"

Iron Hide gave Sam a dirty look. "what was that? Sorry, an energon malfunction tweaked the frequency on my audio sensors"

Iron Hide quickly covered up for Sam while maintaining a malevolent gaze at the human. " Sam said he thinks that's a great idea"

Optimus nodded in approval and then began to check the internet for car dealerships.

Wheel Jack was next to interrupt the first non ackward silence in a long time. " Well that's good and all but I seem to have damaged a few of my parts during the impact, perhaps I could repair at base?"

"I'd like to see the base too" chimed in Brawn.

Optimus snapped from his trance, "of course. Autobots, roll out!"


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hey I was bored so I wrote two chapters in one night… yeah I'm just that dorky. Anyways this is the chapter where I live up to the little general blurb about the surprise for Optimus and where most of the humor starts. I had to set up the general story first and actually give it a foundation instead of writing pure crack fiction.

Wheel Jack pulled into the Autobot base, he was impressed with the size and quality of the materials used. "How did you score the Jackpot Optimus?"

Optimus, once again the proud leader, explained the process of building the base with the materials being provided by the United States government.

Wheel Jack thoroughly examined everything as Optimus gave him and Brawn the grand tour. On one of the halls Optimus forgot to explain the contents of one of the rooms. The eager Optimus kept on with the tour not realizing Wheel Jack was no longer following him. It was only five seconds before Optimus realized that Wheel Jack was about to open the door but it was too late.

The door opened to reveal the preserved parts of Jazz, the Autobot who fell in the war for Earth. " He died as a soldier" said Optimus grimly as he strode over to Wheeljack.

"Well what happened to em?" asked Brawn

"His spark… was extinguished"

A smile crept up Wheel Jack's face plate " Then he may yet live again as a soldier"

"what are you talking about?" asked Optimus

"Brawn and I remained in the general area of destroyed Cybertron. It was there that we learned exactly how the All Spark worked."

Optimus listened intently, he could not believe his audio receiver.

"The All Spark was a device full of radiation, to be precise the same kind of radiation the sparks in our Lazercore's create in an infinite abundance. Now this type of radiation has the power to animate things thus creating life similar to our own"

Optimus' logic sensors found errors in this theory, " but then why don't things animate when we do internal repairs? Surely the radiation spreads out in such a radius as to animate everything within a 20 yard radius, yet I have never created such a creature"

"Ah, that would occur if they had the second requirement for life"

"And what is that?"

"To tell you that I would have to remind you what the All Spark is. The allspark is an engraved data cube filled with animating radiation. The radiation technically animates everything it touches but gives it no mind or will therefore it has no reason to… well… animate. However if given a data source such as the All spark that data is transferred into the subject the portion transferred gives it a will and a drive… so in essence a reason to exist. I believe that the portion of the data on the All Spark is still inside Jazz and after his lazercore is repaired he will simply require a large amount of radiation to reanimate as the Jazz right before he died."

It all computed… If this were true then….

Optimus transformed and sped through the base back to the others with Wheel Jack running as fast as he could behind him.

Optimus explained the method to revive Jazz and everyone was shocked. A silence filled the room before cheering broke out.

"How long until repairs and a device to transfer radiation are ready?" asked Optimus.

"give me 10,000 astro Seconds" replied Wheel Jack as he ran back to the room. Discussion broke out amongst the Autobots but was interrupted by Sam's cell phone. He sheepishly took the call.

"ah sorry Mickala! I'll be right there" Sam looked up at Bumble Bee, begging with his eyes he pleaded his car.

"Fine…" said Bumble Bee as he turned into the Camaro.

"So where shall I drop you off?" asked the Camaro about 1 mile out from Autobot Headquarters.

"Mickala's House, she rented a movie and I promised I'd watch it with her… probably some chick flick"

Suddenly an idea struck Bumble Bee's logic sensors. "Sam, does she make you happy?"

"Of course Bee, She's what keeps me sane"

These were the exact words Bumble Bee needed to hear. They arrived at Mickala's house and Bee opened the door for Sam. He easily had enough time to make it back and explain his idea to the rest of the Autobot's while keeping it secret from Optimus.

"You want us to do what?" asked Iron Hide?

Ratchet and Bee both shushed him. "well it does make sense in a weird way, if you think it will help Optimus' … um well… sanity" argued Ratchet.

Brawn laughed " I think It'll loosen them bolts on old Prime"

"And Wheel Jack practically knows how" added Bee.

"So you want us to make Optimus…"

"Yes" said Bee, " A girlfriend".


	4. Chapter 4

It was T minus 5,000 seconds until Jazz's rebirth and although the secret covenant of Autobots was eager to reunite with their fallen comrade they had a secret mission to complete. Brawn and Ironhide were tasked at gathering materials for the new female body while Ratchet began designing it. Bumble Bee was assigned the task of enlisting Wheel Jack and keeping Optimus in the dark.

"So tell me again Bumble Bee, what was it that needed my attention?" asked Optimus a little confused at what was so urgent.

"Our new mainframe Teletran 1 is acting up, I thought you might be able to fix it" said Bee hopefully.

Both the Autobots walked to the computer. Bumble Bee walked as slowly as possible just strolling along.

"Bumble Bee? Why are you walking so slow?" asked Optimus

"Oh I was just processing something I've been mulling over through my logic sensors" lied Bee.

"Really what's that?" asked Optimus nonchalantly.

Bee struggled, he couldn't process an excuse. Optimus turned to Bee looking a little suspicious. "Bumble Bee?"

Suddenly Bumble Bee's internal phone rang. Saved by the Phone! Bee pressed gently on his shoulder plate and played his human recording he used for cover. "Hello, We're not available right now. If you'd like to make a call please hang up and try again"

"Bee it's me" came Sam's voice.

"Ah Sam it's good to hear from you" said Bee, "How can I help?"

"Well Mickala and I just finished that movie, Music and Lyrics and it was sooo stupid…" Bee heard a wack through the phone accompanied by a quick ow. "Anyways Mickala and I would like to see Jazz when he… well you know… wakes up. Can you come and pick us up?"

"Sure thing Sam. I'll be over there before you can say Cyberton!"

Sam laughed and then said "Cybertron" before hanging up.

Optimus laughed at Bee as he transformed and drove off. Bee felt it was good to see him in good humor at least for a while. He began to take off when he was stopped by Optimus.

"What about that computer?"

"Oh yeah, sorry I got to roll but you know where it is" said Bee as he quickly sped off.

Optimus continued on to Teletran 1. The screen was black. Optimus examined it for a while before finding the simple conclusion. "strange… It was unplugged…."

Meanwhile Wheel Jack was taken aside by his Fellow Autobots. " So can you do it?" asked Ironhide.

"No" said Wheel Jack simply.

"But you yourself said you could bring back Jazz!" argued Brawn.

"That is because Jazz already has one of the two main components. If you will remember I said that the subject needed a data source and the radiation in large quantities. Jazz's memory banks already have a piece of the All Spark inscribed in them allowing for him to function again once his Lazer Core and Spark are restored. The process to make another transformer would require a large amount of data to be inscribed upon this body you have built and without the All Spark it just isn't possible"

Both Brawn and Iron Hide sighed but Ratchet wasn't about to give up, he hadn't built this new female frame for nothing.

"What about the internet?" asked Ratchet.

Wheel Jack thought about it for a moment. "Well I suppose that would work in theory… but you wouldn't want the whole thing, do you know how much of the internet is… well… undesirable?"

"So we'll pick the most proper and effeminate websites for her then" said Iron Hide.

"And you would recognize these how?" asked Wheel Jack.

"Well… they are prettier?"

"Fine" agreed Wheel Jack reluctantly "Load the chosen websites on to this computer. I still don't understand why we cant tell Optimus though"

With that he left to finish his project. The remaining Autobots began their long (and painful) quest for websites. By the time they finished they had opened 1096 tabs for all the websites to be encrypted.

Mickala and Sam made their appearance a mere 1000 astro seconds before Jazz's reboot. They were greeted by Brawn and Ratchet.

"Greetings friends" said Ratchet in a tone of voice that sounded odd to Sam and Mickala, one Bumble Bee recognized as Ratchets voice when he was hiding something.

Mickala reciprocated Ratchets greeting and then asked to use the restroom. Ratchet explained " well Mickala we don't exactly have need of such a facitity so one was never installed".

"That's Ok I just need to re-apply make up, I want to look good for Jazz"

"and you don't want to look good for me?" teased Sam

"Well that's…" began Ratchet but was cut off as Mickala walked into his facilities. He began to panic. Bumble Bee and Brawn caught on fast and responded by trying to calm Ratchet while not alerting Sam. Sam began to notice something strange but quickly dismissed it.

Mickala walked through the run completely oblivious to the female frame on the workshelf, but to her credit it was taller than her. She walked over close to the computer and began to re-apply her make-up. After finishing she noticed all the tabs on the computer and as there were so many none of the names of the websites appeared. The current one displaying was a school website which Mickala took no interest in. Seeing that there were so many different websites Mickala felt that opening one more surely wouldn't hurt so she decided to log onto myspace. She had no new comments so she left forgetting to close the tab…

The time had finally come. Everyone stood around the repaired remains of Jazz as Wheel Jack began to explain. "Alright this new ASR focuser, or All Spark Radiation focuser, will concentrate all the combined radiation into Jazz's new lazercore. It should take about 3 of us to open our sparks to do this however for this test run I suggest that all 6 of us follow this procedure on this first and hopefully last test". Wheel Jack directed that last sentence at Ratchet and the others.

Optimus began the countdown " T-minus 5, 4, 3, 2…" the Autobots opened their sparks. "1"

Jazz's frame sprung to life. "YOU'LL NEED MORE THAN 2 PIECES TO FINISH ME STARSCREAM" yelled Jazz. He quickly caught on that he was no longer in the clutches of Starscream. "Optimus? How the hell did I get here?" asked Jazz.

"Welcome Back… Jazz".

Authors Note: Ok first thing I wanted to address is that I do in fact know how to spell LASER. Lazercore is how they wrote it in G1 so I tried to continue my story like that.

Phew that was a rather long edition. I got a lot of questions (in real life… as I have only 2 posts /cry) about how Myspace would affect the new female transformer. Thing is that I'm not going to spoil that, KEEP READING! Haha. I think I'm rather good about updating and I might even update again tonight (Maybe). Lastly I'd like to thank you all for reading this. I 3 you all! POST YOUR COMMENTS pretty please.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Sorry about that, I didn't know I hadn't lifted the User Only review. Thank you for your review Acorn Warrior I'll try not to disappoint you haha.

Optimus and Jazz were left alone to catch up as Jazz was not only Optimus' second in command but his good friend. The others waited outside. "Now might be a good time to … you know…" said Bumble Bee. He was impatient to see his project come to life.

"I don't know Bumble Bee, prime seems pretty content and while I've been here he's seemed pretty normal" replied Wheel Jack.

"I understand your concern Wheel Jack, but if I may I will vouch that prior to your arrival and the rebooting of Jazz, Optimus was acting in a strange and emotionally destructive manner" added Ratchet.

After minutes of arguing Iron Hide broke up the fight. "Bumble Bee, we don't need Wheel Jack, I have the device right here" said Iron Hide waiving it in front of Wheel Jack laughing. Wheel Jack finally gave up.

"Fine… go ahead" he said solemnly.

"Aww I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" said Iron Hide as cutely as he could. Wheel Jack smiled a little.

"Well lets hurry and surprise him at least" grumbled Wheel Jack.

Ratchet Beamed, "Good to have you on board"

The Computer began to project the information etching marks into the female frame, the time had come. Wheel Jack began the count down "5…4…3…2…1". A flash of light came as the radiation was focused into a beam pulsating with energy as its path streamed into the robot. It began to move.

"Like OMG, WTH is going on?" came a very displeased voice. The female stood up and began to adjust its optics.

"Welcome IC, to the world" said Ratchet.

"Um Ok? Whats Ur deal?

"IC is your name, its short for Internet Connection" replied Ratchet.

"Like hell it is, that name sucks. You will call me Metallica"

Sam laughed at this and immediately attracted the robots attention

"What's so funny?"

"Well" explained Sam "Metallica is a band"

"and your point is?"

Sam was lost for words

"didn't think so"

Optimus burst through the door "Autobots report your status are we under attack!"

Metallica responded first " No bolt head, but you you will be if you don't learn not to yell"

Optimus froze, the other Autobots grew nervous about what was happening, they had just created a monster and nobody knew how.

Finally Optimus turned to Ratchet with a very lost look. Ratchet turned his head down. Optimus proceeded to look at all his subordinates who in turn looked away.

"Well if this parties over im out" said Metallica as she began to leave. Suddenly Jazz burst through the door yelling "I've got your back Optimus!"

Metallica and Jazz collided in the doorway and both fell back.

"WTH do you think…" suddenly Metallica got a good look at Jazz. She eyed his sleek frame and his smooth exoskeleton, she made a decision he had to be hers.

Authors Second Note: Please Respond. What do you want to see. I have plans involving Megatron, Starscream, large love triangles (and other various polygons of love) planned but I want to know what you want. I consider this the first real chapter in Humor and I'm sorry it took so long to get here but I wanted to justify everything and Keep it to only about 10 Crack fiction.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile somewhere very far away…

Starscream sat in his heap of ruins that he called the Decepticon Base. It was surprisingly close to the Autobot Base being only 100 miles north west.

"Oh Starscream can you ever forgive me for treating you sooo badly?" said Starscream while moving Megatron's mouth.

"I don't know Megatron, swear to me your loyalty and I'll think about leaving you functional" replied the delusional Starscream

"Oh thank you, you are so merciful!"

"Don't touch me you filth!" said Starscream slapping the inanimate Megatron causing his body to collapse to the ground. Starscream laughed at his triumph, for he was the leader of the mighty Decepticons.

Back at Autobot Headquarters Optimus had finally gotten Metallica to listen to the story of the Autobots and their history. He felt that an oral explanation would help her understand much more than simply transferring the data. Her audio picked up his words but her sensors did not register anything he said. She couldn't take her focus off the sleek autobot who was now conversing amongst his friends.

"So, she's for Optimus? That's cool" said Jazz to Bumble Bee. Unfortunately Metallica heard that and she was not pleased. She stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Optimus confused.

"I'm going to test out my … function" said Metallica suggestively. Optimus didn't catch on but Sam did and he could tell what she wanted. Sadly out of all the Autobots she seemed to be the most human and being such… well her emotions were predictable.

"Hey there… Jazz" said Metallica

"Hi" said Jazz before turning away. He like Optimus Prime was completely oblivious to her wants.

"Can I ask you a favor?" asked Metallica

"Sure, I'd like to ask you one as well" replied Jazz

"You tell me first" said Metallica with one of her fingers in her mouth "I'm in an acquiescent mood".

"Well I was wondering if you could keep Optimus company, you know, be his friend. Here on Earth they have something called dating…"

"I know what it is" snapped Metallica. She was about to unleash her fury when she calmed herself down, she would keep herself cool and get her message across. "come with me Jazz" Jazz followed her into the hallway.

"Say Jazz… Do you know what 98 of the internet is?" asked Metallica suggestively.

"Yeah its that crap humans call…"

"Humans and Robots…" added Metallica.

Jazz caught on "I'm sorry but that which you are requesting is not my function. Take it easy for a while, it's probably just the first boot up. Besides we are not capable of such an action as we do not have the necessary parts"

Metallica couldn't believe it. She had been turned down. Messages of rejection from posts on myspace flashed through her optics and she knew what she had to do. Revenge.

"I'm sorry Jazz, I guess you're right" said Metallica with a face as innocent as a schoolgirl. She had downloaded several other proper websites and she knew how to act. She would have her revenge in due time.

Metallica re-entered the room looking as happy as possible. She walked back to Optimus and hugged him.

"Hello… Metallica" said Optimus shyly. His friends had informed him of her intended function and he was a little embarrassed. He saw Jazz walk back in the room looking a little disturbed. He began to get up to go ask him what was wrong when he was blocked by Metallica.

"Wont you finish telling me the story of Autobot History?" asked Metallica with a smile on her face. Optimus' logic functions normally would have suspected such a change in character but perhaps her gender disguised her motives or perhaps the simple nature of deception on myspace was enough to fool the war veteran.

"sure" complied Optimus as he began to explain history followed by a tour around the base. Metallica blocked out the history but carefully examined the base.

An embarrassed Optimus finally got the nerve to ask Metallica an important question " Well I was wondering… Actually… well tomorrow I'm taking the Autobots on a mission to find suitable vehicles to scan for disguises for Wheel Jack and Brawn. I was wondering if perhaps you would like to join us and obtain a disguise as well."

Bingo, this is what she would need for her first step in her plan for revenge on that high class prick. By the time she would be done with him he would be begging for her.

Author's Note: Some people are probably wondering why I am putting out so much so fast, as I have loaded 3 chapters today. It's because I'm bored and hopefully I will finish this very fast. I anticipate quite a bit more in the future though so don't think this is near the end.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone was doing there part, which varied from making minor repairs to programming possible courses. Jazz watched everyone finishing up there jobs as he sat feeling guilty. He watched Prime laughing at IC or Metallica…. Whoever the hell she was. He wanted to tell Optimus everything, about what she wanted that night but so many thoughts ran through his head. "Maybe she changed" thought Jazz "Yeah… maybe I was right and it was just a simple booting error… I mean I felt a little funny after I got rebooted".

Iron Hide noticed Jazz. He went up to him and shook him a little " You Ok?" asked Iron Hide.

"Yeah Im fine" said Jazz using a fake laugh. Iron Hide moved away and took his place in line before Optimus. Jazz sighed before following, he couldn't help but feel what his logic sensors labeled as regret, but why?

"Alright men" said Optimus

" And Women!" added the Autobot's new member.

"Yes… um thank you Metallica" replied Optimus.

"Call me IC sweetie" replied the demon bot in her cutest voice. Optimus couldn't help but blush.

"Yes… of course. Well the mission today is to scan 3 earth vehicles of appropriate size in order to add disguises to our three new members. Our first course of action…."

Blah Blah Blah, did Optimus ever shut up? IC was having a hard enough time trying to appear sweet and innocent without that piece of scrap yapping constantly.

"at which time our mission will be complete. Any questions?" there was no reply. "Good, let's roll out!"

Little did the Autobots know that the scouting position they had chosen, 98 miles north west in a small city, would prove to begin the most dangerous mission the Autobots had ever seen.

Ratchet and Bumble Bee were assigned the task of leading the Autobots who could not yet transform through the woods near the highway while Optimus and Iron Hide would stay on the road alerting the group of any foreseeable trouble. Jazz stayed back at the base operating Teletran 1 and keeping constant status reports on his allies.

Optimus had turned on the cruise and autopilot function as to devote his attention to a more pressing matter. As of late he had been feeling a strange … something. It was almost like a need to be seen as a strong leader. IC kept on flashing through his head. He wanted her to believe, no to understand that he was the leader and that he held all the power here. But this was wrong, his own logic sensors told him that this would make him no better than Megatron. His allies were his friends, not tools to impress some… girl. He had many things the people of earth would never have, technology so advanced it would never be discovered and yet he wanted only one thing that was given so frequently on earth. He wanted an instruction manual to himself to figure out what was wrong with himself.

"WOAH THERE OPTIMUS, SLOW DOWN!" yelled Iron Hide from behind. Optimus checked his speed, he was going 79 mph.

"sorry Iron Hide" said Optimus sheepishly. He would not make that mistake again.

The Autobots arrived at their target location, the outskirts of a suburb called Appletree City. It was about 4 o clock in the morning and not a person was in sight. Using hands as a signal Ratchet told them to spread out and search.

IC went even further north west scanning all the cars. She wanted something fast and dangerous. Finally at the other end of the town she found what she was looking for, a new 2007 BMW. She quickly scanned the car and made her first transformation. It was a success. Only then did she begin to pick up strange electrical signal coming just from the outside of the town. She followed them to a decrepit cave. She went inside.

"Tell me Black Out, how are our defenses?" said starscream. He moved Blackouts mouth with his hand. "We are perfectly safe Oh mighty Starscream". Just then IC entered.

"Um, like WTH are you doing? What kind of a lame autobot are you? Forget I asked. L8tr"

Starscream's fury and lunacy exploded at the same time. "BLACK OUT YOU FAILED ME! AND YOU WILL NOT CALL THE DECEPTICON LORD AN AUTOBOT!"

IC registered the audio and played it over and over in her head. A plan began to form, one so sinister that she could put that self righteous Prime and that loser Jazz both in there place at the same time.

"You can't be Megatron, he was killed by the All Spark"

Starscream laughed "I am Starscream, new leader of the decepticons. Megatron is over there and is now my servant"

IC looked over at the heap of decepticons. All there bodies had apparently been gathered and repaired. She checked Megatron's lazercore. It was in perfect condition. Now all it needed was a boost, and looking at Starscream she had a good idea of where to get it.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Oooh I'm so pulled between how the story ends (not that its anytime soon). Would anyone mind if I posted alternate endings as separate chapters at the end. I'm just trying to see if that would bug anyone cause I don't want to be stepping on anyone's toes. Longest Chapter yet.

"You shall not leave here alive Autobot!" yelled Starscream.

"Ok…. Whatever I'll TTYL loser" said IC as she left the "decepticon base".

"HAHA see we the decepticons triumph again!" babbled Starscream as the woman left the base. She knew what she needed to complete her plan and get revenge on Jazz and put Prime in his place. She transformed outside the cave and tested out her new wheels to regroup with the Autobot's.

Jazz finally came over the Teletran 1 broadcast ironically after IC had been searching for the rest of the autobots for about an hour. "Come back to base IC"

Freaking retard, Like who the hell did he think he was dealing with, did he just allow the entire team to ditch her?

She sped going 70 miles per hour down a 35 mph road. Luckily there were no police out and the ride home was fast, very fast. When she arrived at the Autobot Base all she could think about was cleaning up and painting this new BMW frame she had aquired pink with black hearts on it. She modeled this after a myspace background that seemed to be popular with girls that shared her… tastes.

She was greeted by Optimus. "Hello IC could you come with me for a moment?". IC was not about to take any more of Optimus' … well Optimus' whatever. She was quickly reminded that she had to play her part in the charade and that her sacrifice now was all part of a greater scheme.

"Ok Optimus"

He led her down a hall he had showed her during the tour but upon reaching its end she noticed something different. Her scanners indicated that there was a door there that wasn't there before.

"Open it" commanded Optimus.

She did and what she saw inside it amazed her. It was a pink room decorated with giant robot sized teenage furniture. The room was modeled to look like it actually belonged to a teenage girl. Images of happy messages flashed through IC's head and she ran up and hugged Optimus, genuinely hugged Optimus. She didn't know why but she felt so safe in his arms as he held her.

After patting her on the head he left the room and the door automatically shut behind him. IC was confused. She didn't know what she wanted and her logic circuits were going crazy. She decided she needed a third party to help moderate her decisions, but who?

An Idea flashed to mind as she decided to consult the closest thing to her heart, myspace. She wondered who to message and Mickala quickly came to mind. She decided she would send her a message but that Mickala could not know who she was. She quickly created a profile and cut and pasted some pictures of a random girl online. Now all she needed was a name. She decided Blondiechick would satisfy this necessary bubble. She ended up being in luck and Mickala was on. She decided to send her a message to start off and not sound suspicious.

_HEY THERE . I LOVED UR PROFILE!_

She then decided to send a friend request. After 10 minutes of impatiently waiting and refreshing every half second (literally) she was approved. Now she would get to the meat of things.

_Hey I was just wondering if u could help me with sum advice? _

**Sure, how can I help?**

_Well you see there are these two guys… : (_

**Please tell me you don't like both of them…**

_HAHA! No actually I hate one and I'm not sure about the other_

**Well what's he like?**

_Boring… Self Righteous…Is still living in the past_

**It sounds like you already made up your mind then : (**

_I thought so too but…He did something nice for me and well I'm not sure._

**Hmm… Well IMO I think you just feel indebted to him. You shouldn't change your opinion of him just because he did you a favor, though you should take it into consideration that maybe he likes you.**

IC logged off. She now knew that this feeling of guilt only was driven because of some stupid favor. She didn't like Optimus, that was that. But still…

She went into Wheel Jack's make shift shop and finally found the device she was looking for. The same device that brought her into the world and would soon bring Megatron back as the tool to exact her revenge.

She heard the door open behind her and she quickly stored the device within her own body. She turned around to see Jazz standing there looking down at his feet.

"Hey IC, Metallica, whoever you want to be, I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry."

What was this? Jazz apologizing.

"Why? I thought it was my fault?" said IC, the confused tone was no charade.

"Well I think that maybe I… well I was a little to hard on you. Lets start over?"

"Ok" said IC as she hugged Jazz. He left the room before her and even held the door for her. They parted ways in the hallways as IC headed for her room.

She flopped herself down onto her bed which she soon discovered was only designed to look like it was as flexible as a human bed. She sat there contemplating. She was now feeling the same way about Jazz as she was about Prime. Mickala said it was guilt, that she felt indebted, and she would not allow such a whim to change her course of action now. She wanted revenge no matter what this strange feeling holding her back was. It was a weak feeling and in this world only the strongest survive. She transformed and began to leave the Autobot base. She almost wished that someone would see her in the hall and compromise her plan of leaving tonight. Nobody stopped her and so she made it outside the base without incident. She stopped only once outside the base and only for a moment before trudging the dark and dreary road in front of her.


End file.
